The sweet Hong
by sikatgigi
Summary: Junghan pindah ke kamar baru, dan dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar Hong Jisoo karena lelaki itu salah satu mahasiswa yang tidak punya teman sekamar. tapi apakah benar yang teman-temannya katakan bahwa Hong Jisoo pribadi yang membosankan? JiHan couple, slight! VerKwan, Meanie, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The sweet Hong**

 **Pair: JiHan**

 **Other pair: VerKwan, Meanie, etc.**

 **Rate: T**

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu membuka pintu kamarnya, namun ia sedikit terkejut mendapati ada orang lain yang juga berada di sana.

"Junghan?" ia bergumam.

"hai, Jisoo" lelaki bernama Junghan itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jisoo.

"kau pindah ke sini?"

"iya. Kau tidak keberatan kan? di daftar kamar asrama, hanya kamarmu yang masih terisi satu orang"

Jisoo sekarang mengerti kenapa lelaki dengan senyuman menawan itu berada di dalam kamarnya. dia menutup pintu, membuka kedua sepatu, lalu duduk di ranjangnya sambil memperhatikan Junghan yang sibuk menata barang-barangnya.

"kenapa kau pindah kamar?" tanya Jisoo.

"dua minggu yang lalu Seokmin pindah ke kamar lain, jadi kupikir tidak apa-apa jika aku sendirian.. tapi ternyata membosankan juga"

"kau juga akan merasa bosan di sini, Junghan" Jisoo merebahkan dirinya di ranjang.

Junghan menoleh padanya, "kenapa kau bicara begitu? menurutku kau tidak membosankan"

Walau mereka berbeda jurusan, Junghan dan Jisoo saling mengenal karena mereka satu klub vokal di kampus.

"kau akan mengetahuinya beberapa hari lagi"

"Jisoo, aku tidak mau membangun hubungan buruk dengan orang lain. Kau temanku, kita berteman"

"tentu saja kita berteman, tapi aku ini orang yang membosankan"

"aku tau sebenarnya kau tidak seperti itu. daripada kau diam saja lebih baik kau bantu aku merapihkan barang-barangku"

Entah kenapa Jisoo mau menurut saja dengan ucapan Junghan, jadi dia beranjak untuk mulai membantunya.

"selama aku sendirian, aku tidak pernah membersihkan ranjang di sebelah ini.. jadi maaf kalau berdebu" kata Jisoo dengan wajah kikuknya.

"tidak apa, aku sudah membersihkannya kok"

"beberapa mahasiswa pernah sekamar denganku, tapi akhirnya mereka pindah" Jisoo tertawa pelan.

"bukankah kau sempat juga sekamar dengan Soonyoung?"

"ya, tapi sebulan yang lalu dia pindah lalu sekamar dengan Jihoon"

"aku tidak akan pindah kok"

Jisoo menatap senyuman Junghan yang menenangkan. bukan hanya Jisoo yang berpendapat seperti itu, tapi semua teman-teman mereka juga mengatakan hal yang sama bahwa senyuman Junghan itu menenangkan hati.

"lagipula ternyata pindah kamar itu merepotkan juga hehe"

Lalu senyuman Junghan memberi efek pada Jisoo yang akhirnya tersenyum juga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Han, kau pindah kamar?" Seungcheol bertanya heran.

"yap" jawab Junghan senang hati. "aku sekamar dengan Jisoo"

"Hong Jisoo yang dari klub vokal juga? yang sering kemana-mana dengan Hansol?"

"iya, memangnya Hong Jisoo mana lagi?"

"setauku ada Hong Jisoo juga di jurusan fisika" sahut Junhui, satu-satunya orang Cina di antara mereka.

"dia itu mem─"

"tidak Seungcheol, dia tidak seperti itu" tukas Junghan karena dia tau apa yang akan Seungcheol katakan.

"hanya saja Hong Jisoo itu terlalu tenang. Tidak sepertimu, Seungcheol" Junhui menuding Seungcheol terang-terangan.

"apa? aku? kenapa aku?"

"kau itu lumayan berisik" kata Junhui lagi.

"Seungcheol kita tidak pernah pacaran, jadi dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya menjaga image di depan orang lain" sindir Junghan usil.

"hei, aku pernah pacaran kok!"

Lalu Junhui dan Junghan tertawa bahagia telah berhasil menggoda Seungcheol.

"ada yang mau bergabung di kafeku untuk festival bulan depan?" Junhui mengeluarkan selebaran dari dalam tasnya.

"kau membuat kafe?" Seungcheol mengambil selebaran itu.

Junghan ikut memperhatikan selebaran tersebut. "itu bagus, dari jurusan kita belum ada perwakilan untuk membuka stand"

"nah, makanya aku mengajak kalian. Anggotanya baru ada tiga orang"

"apa? tiga? Perasaanku tidak enak" Seungcheol menyernyit.

Junhui berdecak, "ini pasti berhasil. Kami sudah sepakat dan menentukan semuanya, kalian cuma harus membantu saja"

"kalau begitu tugasmu sebagai apa?" Junghan bertanya.

"aku kasir, Mingyu dan Seokmin koki"

"Seokmin koki?" Seungcheol tertegun, "wah kejutan sekali"

"hm.. kalau begitu belum ada pelayan?" gumam Junghan. "ya sudah Seungcheol, kita jadi pelayan saja"

"bagus! Kami memang belum punya pelayan"

Seungcheol mengangguk. "baiklah. Tapi memangnya tema kafe kalian apa?"

"Cafe Prince"

Sementara Seungcheol tertawa, Junghan bersiul pelan. "wah, parodi drama Coffee Prince ya?"

"bisa dikatakan begitu. kau tidak lihat aku, Mingyu, dan Seokmin setampan apa? setampan Pangeran.. dan kalau kalian juga jadi masuk, kafeku sudah lengkap oleh orang-orang tampan!" kata Junhui penuh semangat.

"hahaha aduh, aneh sekali. tapi terimakasih sudah mengakui kalau aku tampan" Seungcheol memijat tulang pipinya yang pegal akibat tertawa.

Junghan tertawa pelan, matanya menangkap ke deretan orang-orang yang tengah mengantri memesan makanan di kafetaria.

Di antara orang-orang itu Junghan melihat Jisoo sedang berdiri menunggu, lalu di sebelahnya ada Hansol.

Saat Jisoo mengobrol dengan Hansol, tak sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu dan keduanya tertegun sebentar.

Junghan tersenyum lebih dulu dan melambaikan tangannya.

"kau melambai pada siapa?" Junhui mengikuti arah pandang Junghan, "oh, si Hong Jisoo.."

Jisoo dari kejauhan membalas senyum Junghan dan juga lambaian tangannya kemudian mengambil pesanan, lalu pergi bersama Hansol yang mengekorinya sembari memainkan ponsel.

"tuh kan, dia itu membosankan sekali orangnya" Seungcheol menyahut.

"tidak begitu. dia banyak ngobrol denganku selama kita sekamar" lagi-lagi Junghan membela Jisoo.

"kenapa juga kau harus menyapanya barusan?"

"kami kan teman, kalau bertemu di tempat lain tentu saja harus saling menyapa"

"sudahlah Junghan, Seungcheol itu bodoh.. dia tidak akan mengerti" sindir Junhui santai, kemudian Seungcheol mulai melayangkan protes padanya.

"cari satu orang lagi untuk jadi pelayan, Jun. Tidak mungkin hanya aku dan Seungcheol"

Perdebatan Seungcheol dan Junhui berhenti karena suara Junghan.

"baik, aku akan mencari satu orang lagi. kalau bisa kalian juga bantu mencari"

Seungcheol dan Junghan mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

Junghan terbangun dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap. masih terasa ngantuk sekali, tapi ia ingin buang air kecil.

Ia pun duduk di ranjang sambil mengusap wajahnya. Saat akan beranjak, dia melihat seseorang sedang membuka jendela kamar.

Seseorang?

"Jisoo?" panggilnya bingung.

Jisoo menoleh kaget ke arah Junghan.

"oh, kau terbangun rupanya" hanya itu respon Jisoo.

"kau... mau ke mana?" Junghan bertanya lagi.

Sebenarnya Jisoo ingin tertawa karena melihat wajah Junghan yang masih setengah mengantuk dan itu sangat lucu.

"aku ingin keluar. kau tidur saja lagi"

Junghan melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 1 malam.

"sudah lewat jam malam, Jisoo. Tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari asrama" Junghan mengingatkan.

Jisoo berhenti bergerak untuk melompati jendela, "kau.. bisa jaga rahasia kan?" tatapannya memohon ke arah Junghan.

"t-tapi memangnya kau mau ke mana?" Junghan masih penasaran.

Helaan napas Jisoo terdengar pelan.

"aku lapar, ingin cari makan di luar"

Mendengar kata lapar dari Jisoo, perut Junghan refleks berbunyi. Dia terkejut lalu memegang perutnya sendiri.

Akhirnya Jisoo tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Junghan. "kau juga lapar?"

"kurasa begitu..." Junghan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"mau menitip sesuatu? Nanti aku belikan" tawar Jisoo.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide di otak Junghan.

"Jisoo, aku boleh ikut denganmu?"

Jisoo membeo, "apa? kalau nanti ketahuan pihak asrama bagaimana? Aku tidak mau kau dihukum, Junghan"

"kalau dihukum, kita kan dihukum bersama-sama" Junghan tersenyum meyakinkan.

Jisoo berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang resikonya jika mengajak Junghan.

"ayolah Jisoo, aku lapar..."

"apa kau yakin mau ikut?"

Junghan mengangguk.

"baiklah. Ayo pakai jaket dan sepatumu, di luar udaranya dingin"

"oh tunggu, aku harus buang air kecil dulu"

.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo melompati jendela dengan mulus, ia melihat situasi sekitar dan untungnya semua sudah aman.

"aku bisa keluar sekarang?" Junghan bertanya dengan berbisik.

Lalu Jisoo membantu Junghan untuk melompati jendela. baru seperti ini saja, sudah terasa sangat seru bagi Junghan.

"untung saja kamar kita di lantai dasar" kata Junghan lagi.

Jisoo tersenyum. "lebih mudah untuk kabur. Kalau di lantai atas, memangnya kau mau terjun bebas?"

Junghan sukses tertawa geli karena ucapan Jisoo, tapi dia menahannya menggunakan telapak tangan karena takut akan mengeluarkan suara.

Mereka kembali beroperasi. Jisoo berjalan lebih dulu dan Junghan mengikutinya dari belakang, mereka melewati jalan kecil di samping dinding asrama yang tersambung pada taman.

Junghan terperangah saat Jisoo dengan lihainya memperhatikan situasi dari balik dinding.

"hei, kau sudah sering melakukan hal ini ya?"

Jisoo mengangguk. "tidak sering juga sih, hanya saat aku lapar saja"

Lalu Junghan kembali mengikuti Jisoo menuju ke tempat sampah besar yang berada di taman, itu adalah tempat sampah organik.

Jisoo mendorong tempat sampah itu dengan mudah karena terdapat roda di bawahnya. Ia menggesernya ke samping, lalu Junghan tertegun saat melihat ada sebuah lubang di balik tempat sampah tadi.

"kenapa?" Jisoo tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi Junghan.

"woah.. ini seperti di film-film"

Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menggenggam tangan Junghan lalu mereka melewati lubang itu untuk menuju keluar dari asrama.

Tak lupa, Jisoo menarik bagian bawah tempat sampah tadi untuk menutupi lubang kembali.

"ini kan kebun milik kampus.." Junghan menatap hamparan kebun buah yang memang berada di samping gedung asrama.

"di sebelah sana ada anjing penjaga. Tetap dekat denganku, oke?"

Junghan mengangguk. "sebaiknya kita bergandengan tangan lagi" katanya dengan polos.

Jantung Jisoo mendadak berdegup akibat ucapan Junghan barusan.

Bergandengan tangan lagi?

Jisoo baru sadar tadi dia menggenggam tangan Junghan saat membantunya melompat jendela dan saat mereka melewati lubang.

Dan dia menikmatinya.

"kau benar. ayo" Jisoo kembali menggenggam tangan Junghan lalu mereka mengendap-ngendap menelusuri kebun.

.

.

.

.

.

Junghan mengaduk ramennya yang sudah mendidih, dia menghampiri Jisoo yang sudah lebih dulu menyantap ramennya sendiri.

Mereka memutuskan untuk kabur ke minimarket yang tidak jauh dari asrama.

"Jisoo, tadi itu seru sekali" kata Junghan dengan antusias sambil duduk di sebelah Jisoo.

"hehe begitulah perjuangan kita hanya untuk mencari makan di malam hari"

Junghan mengangguk setuju. "pantas saja kau betah di kamarmu, kau termasuk mahasiswa yang tidak pernah pindah-pindah kamar"

"meskipun begitu aku harus tetap berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan"

"apa kau juga yang membuat lubang di balik tempat sampah tadi?" lalu Junghan mulai menyantap ramennya.

"tentu saja bukan"

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang lubang itu?"

"aku tau dari salah seorang senior, dia sudah lulus sekarang"

"benarkah? Aku rasa banyak mahasiswa lain yang juga sering kabur malam hari" tebak Junghan.

Jisoo mengangguk, "dan aku rasa lubang itu bukan satu-satunya jalan untuk kabur"

Keduanya tertawa bersama karena dugaan masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa menit, Junghan dan Jisoo sudah menghabiskan ramen mereka. tapi Junghan benar-benar memanfaatkan momen ini, dia membeli banyak sekali cemilan lain dan mulai memakannya satu per satu.

"kau benar-benar lapar ya?" Jisoo menggelengkan kepala melihat cemilan yang Junghan beli.

"sebagian akan aku makan di sini, lalu sebagian lagi aku bawa kembali ke asrama"

"lain kali jika kau lapar lagi di malam hari, aku akan mengajakmu keluar"

"serius? Terimakasih, Jisoo. Tadinya aku khawatir menghambat rencana kabur kita"

"tadinya kupikir juga begitu, tapi ternyata tidak sulit juga membawamu" Jisoo tersenyum.

"rasanya benar-benar seru! Walaupun tegang, tapi ini asyik"

Jisoo menyukai bagaimana Junghan bisa mengajaknya ngobrol dengan leluasa tanpa canggung. Junghan sedikit banyak membuat Jisoo tidak bosan lagi untuk berlama-lama di dalam kamar.

Selain itu, Junghan memiliki wajah yang manis.

.

.

.

.

.

Junghan menguap cukup lebar dalam perjalanannya kembali ke kamar asrama.

Akibat kabur semalam bersama Jisoo, Junghan jadi mengantuk sekali saat mata kuliah berlangsung. Ia juga tidak begitu fokus pada materi yang diberikan oleh Dosen.

Saat sudah sampai di kamar, Junghan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang tanpa melepas sepatu lagi. dia benar-benar butuh tidur saat ini.

Samar-samar dia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Mungkin itu Jisoo yang sudah pulang lebih dulu darinya, Junghan sudah tak sanggup lagi membuka mata.

Jisoo memandang heran pada Junghan yang tidur tanpa melepas sepatu dan jaket tebalnya.

Pasti anak itu mengantuk karena semalam mereka baru kembali ke asrama pada pukul 4 pagi, sudah tentu Junghan kurang tidur.

Jisoo berpikir Junghan pasti tak nyaman tidur dalam keadaan seperti itu. dengan hati-hati Jisoo berlutut di samping ranjang Junghan dan melepas sepatu Junghan pelan-pelan agar lelaki manis itu tidak terbangun.

Lalu Jisoo membuka zipper jaket Junghan. Hanya sekedar membukanya, dia tak berani melepas jaket itu dari tubuh Junghan karena anak itu pasti akan terganggu.

Mata Jisoo tak bisa beralih dari wajah Junghan.

Junghan sangat baik, ceria, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Jisoo lebih banyak tertawa belakangan ini.

Dengan lembut Jisoo menyingkirkan poni Junghan yang menjuntai menutupi kelopak matanya.

Jisoo akui dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

Junghan bangun dari tidurnya dan mendengar suara petikan gitar yang mengalun pelan. Ia menoleh ke ranjang Jisoo, di sana Jisoo sedang memainkan gitar tanpa menyadari bahwa Junghan sudah bangun.

"Jisoo.."

Jisoo refleks berhenti memainkan gitarnya. "oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya" lagi-lagi hanya seperti itu respon Jisoo.

"kau bisa bermain gitar?"

"ya begitulah. Apa aku membuatmu terbangun?"

"tidak, ini memang sudah saatnya aku bangun.. berapa lama aku tidur?" Junghan menguap lebar.

Jisoo tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. "sekitar tiga jam"

Mata Junghan membulat kaget mendengarnya. Tiga jam? Lalu dia melihat ke arah pemandangan di luar kaca jendela yang ternyata sudah gelap.

"ya ampun, aku harus mandi"

Saat Junghan sibuk mencari handuknya, Jisoo teringat sesuatu yang harus dia berikan pada Junghan.

"Junghan, tadi Junhui ke sini dan menitipkan sesuatu padaku" Jisoo mengambil barang itu lalu menghampiri Junghan, "Junhui bilang ini harus kau pakai saat festival"

Junghan menerima itu, ternyata sebuah seragam pelayan yang sudah pasti untuk dia pakai saat festival nanti.

"cepat sekali, apa dia menjahitnya?" Junghan bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"jurusanmu membuka stand kafe?"

"iya, ini semua ide Junhui" Junghan melipat seragam itu kembali. "kami sudah punya lima anggota. Kau kenal Seungcheol, Mingyu, dan Seokmin kan? mereka juga anggota"

Jisoo mengangguk. "aku kenal kok"

Junghan terdiam sebentar. "kalau kenal kenapa tidak pernah menyapa?"

"apa harus? Aku hanya kenal nama dan wajah mereka, tidak pernah ngobrol"

"besok kau harus ikut aku untuk berkumpul dengan mereka" Junghan memutuskan sepihak.

"tidak tidak, mereka pasti tidak menyukaiku"

"loh kenapa? Mereka pasti menyukaimu kok"

"karena aku ini─"

"kau tidak membosankan, Jisoo" potong Junghan langsung. "kalau kau membosankan, tidak mungin Hansol mau berteman denganmu. Aku juga sering lihat kau ngobrol dengan teman-teman yang lain.. jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri, itu tidak baik"

Jisoo tertegun. Tanpa sadar dia mengusap pipi Junghan hingga membuat lelaki manis itu mendadak gugup.

"terimakasih, kau memandangku dengan cara yang berbeda"

Junghan merasakan dadanya bergemuruh hebat.

"sama-sama. Itu gunanya teman"

Perlahan Jisoo tersenyum lega setelah mendengar ucapan Junghan.

"hei, rambutmu mulai panjang" lagi-lagi Jisoo menyibak poni yang menutupi pandangan Junghan.

"rambutku cepat tumbuh dan agak tebal, jadi aku selalu lupa untuk memotongnya"

"jangan dipotong" Jisoo mengusap rambut Junghan pelan.

Oh tidak, jangan tatap Junghan seperti itu. Junghan semakin berdegup dan dia mulai salah tingkah oleh mata Jisoo yang indah.

"pasti akan terlihat semakin manis jika rambutmu panjang" akhirnya Jisoo menjauhkan tangannya dari Junghan, membuat Junghan diam-diam bernapas lega.

"eum.. aku harus mandi sekarang hehe" Junghan mengambil handuknya lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jisoo mengusap wajahnya seperti orang depresi, namun setelah itu dia malah tertawa malu mengingat kelakukannya sendiri tadi.

Jisoo akui, dia menyukai Junghan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Junghan, sedotan itu lama-lama bisa habis kalau kau gigit-gigit terus" tutur Mingyu yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Junghan berhenti menggigiti sedotan dari minuman jusnya kemudian tersenyum. "maaf, aku sedang galau"

"galau? Tumben sekali" Mingyu membuka buku komik yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya.

Tidak mungkin Junghan bercerita pada Mingyu soal dirinya dan Jisoo.

"Mingyu, kau menyukai Wonwoo kan?"

Mingyu menoleh kaget ke arah Junghan, kemudian dia langsung membekap mulut Junghan menggunakan tangannya.

Junghan kaget akan pergerakan Mingyu, jadi dia tak sempat melawan.

"dari mana kau tau soal itu?" bisik Mingyu.

Junghan mengerjap bingung, kelakuan Mingyu semakin aneh. bagaimana Junghan bisa menjawab kalau Mingyu masih membekap mulutnya seperti ini?

Mingyu menyadari kebodohannya, dia pun menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Junghan.

"kau terlalu jelas sih, makanya banyak yang tau kalau kau sebenarnya menyukai Wonwoo" Junghan melirik sosok Wonwoo yang duduk di sudut kelas, asyik ngobrol dengan Soonyoung.

"itu urusan pribadiku. Kalau sudah tau, kau bisa jaga rahasia kan?" ini pertama kalinya Mingyu memohon pada orang lain.

Junghan mengangguk, "aku juga tidak mau ikut campur. Hanya saja aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"tanya tentang apa?"

"bagaimana rasanya menyukai?"

Mingyu hening sejenak.

"ha?"

Junghan berdecak gemas. "kau kan sedang menyukai Wonwoo, bagaimana rasanya?"

"rasanya? Ya.. rasanya suka" Mingyu menjawab bodoh.

Lagi-lagi Junghan berdecak.

"aku tau, tapi bagaimana tanda-tandanya? Apa yang kau rasakan di dalam dirimu ketika tau bahwa kau menyukai Wonwoo?"

Mingyu sekarang mengerti, dia pun mengingat kembali bagaimana dia menyadari perasaannya pada Wonwoo.

"aku ingin selalu berada di dalam jarak pandangnya, seperti.. ingin menarik perhatiannya secara tidak langsung. Dan tentu saja kalau dekat-dekat dengannya, jantungku berdebar" Mingyu tertawa malu.

Junghan mengangguk-ngangguk. Untuk menarik perhatian, sepertinya Junghan tidak seperti itu pada Jisoo. Tapi jantung yang berdebar..

Ia merasakannya kemarin malam.

Junghan merasa gugup saat Jisoo menyentuhnya seperti itu. apalagi tatapannya, membuat Junghan lemas seketika.

"eh, kau menyukai seseorang ya? pantas saja kau galau" curiga Mingyu.

"tapi aku tidak yakin kalau dia juga menyukaiku" jawab Junghan kalem.

Mingyu menghela napas, ekspresinya menjadi mendung. "kau senasib denganku"

Junghan jadi merasa kasihan pada Mingyu, punya perasaan diam-diam pada seseorang pasti sangat menyedihkan.

"hai Mingyu, Junghan" sapa Wonwoo yang berjalan melewati deretan meja mereka.

Seketika Mingyu tersenyum cerah ke arahnya, "hai Wonwoo!"

"Aku duluan ya!" pamitnya melambaikan tangan lalu keluar dari kelas.

Junghan hanya tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan Wonwoo, lalu dia kembali prihatin melihat Mingyu yang ekspresinya jadi mendung lagi.

"sudahlah, yang penting hubunganmu dan Wonwoo kan tetap baik sebagai teman" ia menguatkan Mingyu.

"ya, teman sekelas" koreksi Mingyu sambil membaca komiknya lagi.

Lalu Junghan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, jadi dia hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Mingyu untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo menekan tombol password pintu kamarnya, dia mendapati Junghan tengah makan ramen sendirian di atas ranjang.

"tumben kau pulang malam?" Junghan mengunyah ramennya penuh hikmat.

"mengerjakan tugas dulu di perpustakaan. kau pesan dari kafetaria?" tanya Jisoo sambil menunjuk ramen di tangan Junghan.

"iya, itu pun saat kafetaria sudah akan tutup hehe"

Namun tiba-tiba dengan santainya Jisoo duduk di sebelah Junghan dan mendekat padanya. demi Tuhan, Junghan tidak jadi menelan ramen di mulutnya karena jarak mereka terlalu rapat.

"boleh aku minta?" dengan tatapan memelas, Jisoo benar-benar kelaparan.

Junghan menelan ramennya susah payah, "kau tidak sempat makan siang tadi?" ia menyuapi ramen tersebut pada Jisoo dengan lembut, meskipun sekarang Junghan sedang panik di dalam hati.

Jisoo tersenyum saat ramen sudah berada di mulutnya. "tidak sempat, tugasku menumpuk"

"walau begitu kau harus tetap menyempatkan waktu untuk mengisi perut. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

"aku sudah terbiasa begini. dulu keluargaku sempat krisis saat kami tinggal di Los Angeles, jadi aku terbiasa tidak makan"

Benarkah? Junghan baru tau tentang sisi miris kehidupan Jisoo. Dibalik gayanya yang gentle dan seperti punya banyak uang, ternyata Jisoo pernah mengalami hal seperti itu?

"kau serius?" tanya Junghan memastikan.

Jisoo mengangguk, "makanya Orang tuaku memutuskan pindah lagi ke Korea, dan syukurlah keadaan jadi membaik lagi hingga sekarang"

"kau lahir di Los Angeles?" dia kembali menyuapi ramen untuk Jisoo.

"iya aku lahir di sana, saat pertama kali ke Korea.. aku sulit beradaptasi sehingga aku jadi lebih banyak diam. aku hanya takut salah bicara atau bertingkah dan membuat orang di sekitar jadi tidak nyaman"

Itu yang menyebabkan Jisoo menjadi sosok yang cukup tertutup, lalu semua orang malah menganggapnya membosankan.

"ah maaf aku jadi cerita hal tidak penting"

"tidak apa-apa, sebagai teman sekamar berbagi cerita itu menyenangkan"

Jisoo meraih mangkuk ramen di tangan Junghan yang sudah kosong, dia meletakkannya di lantai tepat di bawah ranjang Junghan.

"terimakasih atas ramennya" ucap Jisoo kembali menatap Junghan.

Junghan mengangguk. "sama-sama"

"karena aku sudah berbagi sedikit cerita tentang diriku, bagaimana kalau kau juga melakukannya?"

Apa yang harus Junghan ceritakan kalau Jisoo menatapnya seperti ini?

Untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya, Junghan menekuk kedua lutut lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"eum.. aku rasa tidak ada yang harus aku ceritakan"

Jisoo menyernyit bingung, "kenapa?"

"karena tidak ada yang spesial"

"ayolah, ceritakan sedikit saja. kalau begitu biar aku yang bertanya, bagaimana?"

"silahkan, aku akan menjawabnya" kata Junghan dengan senyuman kikuknya.

"apa kau anak tunggal dalam keluargamu?"

"tidak, aku punya seorang kakak"

"kau termasuk mahasiswa yang jarang pulang ke rumah ketika liburan, kenapa?"

"kau terdengar seperti sedang menginterogasiku, Jisoo" Junghan tertawa.

Jisoo juga ikut tertawa, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "apa kau lebih nyaman di asrama daripada di rumah?"

"bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga jarang pulang ke rumah saat liburan" Junghan balik bertanya.

"aku anak tunggal, Orang tuaku sibuk bekerja. Untuk apa aku pulang jika tak ada yang menyambutku di rumah?"

Oh, Junghan menyesal bertanya. Pasti Jisoo merasa risih ketika harus menjawab pertanyaan barusan.

"mungkin apa yang kau katakan benar, aku terlalu nyaman di asrama. Terkadang aku tak bisa pulang juga karena tugas liburan yang menumpuk"

Jisoo mengangguk. "aku paling sebal pada tugas yang menumpuk saat liburan"

"hehe kita ini mahasiswa, harus menerima segala resikonya" senyuman Junghan yang angelic itu muncul lagi, Jisoo suka memandangnya.

"kenapa kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu?"

Kali ini Junghan bingung oleh pertanyaan aneh Jisoo.

"tersenyum seperti bagaimana? Senyumku memang begini sejak dulu"

Lama Jisoo terdiam, kemudian dia malah tertawa merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Dia bertanya hal absurd pada Junghan, bisa membuat pesonanya jatuh seketika.

"maaf. Aku ingin istirahat, lelah sekali rasanya"

"kalau begitu, selamat tidur Jisoo"

"selamat tidur Junghan"

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang menyibak rambut Luhan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ketika Junghan menoleh, ternyata itu Junhui dan di sampingnya ada Seokmin.

"ada apa?" sahut Junghan.

"kenapa rambutmu semakin panjang hyung? kau tidak pernah potong rambut?" tanya Seokmin penasaran.

Junghan menggeleng, "aku terlalu malas untuk memotongnya hehe" padahal tidak begitu.

"tapi kau jadi cantik, Han" aura mesum Junhui mulai muncul.

Seokmin menyernyit jijik. "hei hyung, kau tidak pantas pasang ekspresi begitu. kau kan juga cantik" ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan agak pelan.

"aku tidak cantik!"

"kalian ada apa menghampiriku ke sini?" akhirnya Junghan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"diskusi soal kafe. Apa kau sudah menemukan satu orang lagi untuk jadi pelayan?" Junhui duduk di hadapan Junghan.

Junghan menutup bindernya, meletakkan pulpen, lalu meraih iced coffee miliknya yang sejak tadi belum diminum. "belum"

Seokmin mendengus. "ya ampun hyung, kami juga belum menemukannya!" lalu entah atas dasar apa mantan teman sekamar Junghan itu menjadi panik.

Junhui mengguncang kedua bahu Seokmin "hei hei, tenang! Kita pasti menemukannya"

"kalian kan jago merayu, kenapa tidak merayu junior-junior saja? siapa tau ada yang mau" kata Junghan.

"kami sudah melakukannya kok" Junhui mengusap wajahnya kasar, "tapi mereka tidak mau"

"mungkin karena kalian tidak menawarkan bayaran?" tebak Junghan lagi.

"kami menawarkan bayaran yang lumayan untuk taraf mahasiswa, tapi mereka tetap tidak mau hyung" jelas Seokmin.

"kenapa kau tidak mencari, Han? Aku pikir kau bisa diandalkan" sahut Junhui memasang ekspresi sebal.

"maaf ya, aku lupa hehe. Aku akan mencarinya hari ini, doakan saja aku beruntung"

"aku selalu mendoakanmu, hyung.. terutama untuk rambutmu" sindir Seokmin kemudian Junhui tertawa geli di sebelahnya.

Junghan ikut tertawa tapi dia langsung menguncir rambutnya menggunakan ikat rambut yang sudah dia gunakan semenjak rambutnya semakin panjang itu.

"ini style-ku, memangnya tidak boleh?" walau begitu Junghan tetap agak merasa malu.

"hyung, kau jadi terkenal seantero kampus. Semua orang tau rambut panjangmu, kau satu-satunya lelaki berambut panjang di sini"

"percaya padaku, mereka menyukai rambutmu itu.. jangan dengarkan Seokmin, kau cocok dengan style seperti ini" Junhui memberi pendapat.

"terserah lah, aku pergi dulu" Junghan mengambil tasnya lalu dia pergi dari kafetaria meninggalkan Seokmin dan Junhui.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Seokmin memang benar. sekarang Junghan lebih dikenal oleh seluruh orang di kampus karena rambut panjangnya.

Terimakasih pada Jisoo yang memintanya untuk tidak memotong rambut.

Junghan sendiri juga tidak menyangka ia mau menuruti permintaan Jisoo ini. kenyataannya sekarang Jisoo senang sekali melihat rambutnya setiap mereka bertemu.

Di kamar pun, terkadang Jisoo mengusap rambut Junghan yang panjang karena lelaki itu memang sepertinya sangat suka rambut Junghan yang terurai.

Ini konyol sekali. Junghan menyukai Jisoo sampai-sampai rela memanjangkan rambutnya sendiri.

"Jisoo, kau tidak ada kuliah?"

Jisoo menyambut Junghan dengan senyuman khasnya ketika lelaki manis itu pulang ke kamar asrama mereka.

"tidak ada. Kau sudah makan malam?"

Junghan duduk di ranjangnya sambil melepas penat. "sudah tadi. Apa kau sudah? Jangan bilang kalau kau belum makan"

"aku memang sengaja tidak makan malam lebih awal"

Ucapan Jisoo membuat Junghan bingung mendadak. "kenapa?"

"akan ada bazzar makanan tengah malam nanti, Hansol mengajakku ke sana"

Mata Junghan langsung melebar mendengarnya.

"benarkah? Apa aku boleh ikut? Aku ikut ya, Jisoo?" Junghan memohon.

Jisoo tertawa dan mengangguk. "tentu saja, aku memang ingin mengajakmu"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya Jisoo bersama Junghan kabur dari kamar mereka pada pukul 12.30 malam.

"di mana Hansol? Dia masih di kamarnya?" tanya Junghan berbisik.

"itu Hansol" Jisoo menunjuk sosok Hansol yang berdiri menunggu mereka di bawah pohon. Di sana gelap, jadi Junghan tentu saja tak mengenali Hansol dari jarak yang jauh seperti ini.

Hansol menghampiri mereka dengan santai seakan tidak ada petugas yang akan menyergapnya sedang melanggar jam malam.

"aku harus menjemput Seungkwan dulu" bisik Hansol.

Jisoo berdecak pelan, "jadi pacarmu itu belum keluar dari kamar?"

Hansol hanya mengangguk, dia memimpin jalan lebih dulu untuk menuju ke taman belakang gedung asrama.

"Boo Seungkwan kan?" Junghan memastikan, dia ini kurang update soal berita asmara teman-teman seangkatannya.

"iya Boo Seungkwan, dia pacar Hansol" kata Jisoo, lalu dia refleks menggandeng tangan Junghan yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Junghan berdegup lagi saat menerima uluran tangan hangat Jisoo.

Mereka sampai di taman belakang. Setelah melihat situasi, Hansol mendekat ke salah satu jendela kamar di lantai dasar yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Ia mengetuk pelan jendela tersebut, tak berapa lama si junior bernama Boo Seungkwan membuka jendela dan tersenyum lebar pada Hansol.

"bantu aku, Sol-ah" Seungkwan mengulurkan kedua tangannya, lalu Hansol memegang tangannya untuk membantu Seungkwan melompati jendela.

"rapatkan jaketmu, udaranya dingin sekali" Hansol menarik zipper jaket hoodie milik Seungkwan, tindakan itu membuat pacarnya terkikik senang.

"oh, Junghan? Kau ikut juga rupanya" Seungkwan semakin senang karena acara kabur mereka jadi lebih ramai dengan tambahan orang.

"kalau soal makan aku pasti ikut, Seungkwan" kata Junghan sumringah.

"bagus bagus. Wah Sol-ah, ini menyenangkan!" Seungkwan memekik pelan sambil memeluk lengan Hansol.

"Seungkwan, jangan lupakan pesananku ya" tiba-tiba Mingyu melongok keluar jendela, dia ini teman sekamar Seungkwan.

Mereka menoleh kaget, namun kemudian bernapas lega saat tau itu Mingyu, bukannya petugas malam.

"iya hitam, aku ingat pesananmu sampai ke liang kuburku" jawab Seungkwan sarkatis, tapi itu sukses membuat Jisoo yang kalem jadi tertawa geli.

"kenapa kau tidak ajak seseorang ke bazzar juga, Gyu?" Hansol iseng bertanya.

Mingyu diam sebentar. "kenapa harus mengajak seseorang? Memangnya kalau aku ikut kalian tidak boleh?"

"misalnya.. mengajak Wonwoo, begitu?" Junghan menyeringai.

Selama kenal dengan Junghan, ini pertama kalinya Mingyu melihat seringaiannya dan seringaian itu terlihat menyebalkan.

"Woonwo?" bingung Jisoo. Dia kan tidak kenal Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" Hansol memperjelas.

"aahh, Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo rupanya. ya ampun, aku baru tau. ini akan jadi berita hangat!" Seungkwan kembali memekik pelan.

Selesai sudah, rahasia Mingyu terbongkar dengan indahnya berkat Junghan.

Dan lagi rahasianya terbongkar oleh empat orang sekaligus.

Benar-benar bagus.

Junghan baru sadar bahwa dia lah pembawa kehancuran untuk Mingyu, jadi dia hanya menunjukkan senyuman cantiknya pada anak berkulit gelap itu sebagai tanda maaf secara tidak langsung.

"kalian... aku mohon, jangan beritau pada siapapun" Mingyu memohon dengan ekspresinya yang paling jelek.

Seungkwan tertawa dibalik telapak tangannya agar tidak bersuara. Serius, itu wajah Mingyu paling miris yang pernah dia lihat.

"hahaha tenang saja, mulut kami bisa dijaga dengan baik.. tapi tidak tau kalau Seungkwan" Hansol berkata tanpa dosa.

"kami pergi dulu, Mingyu" pamit Jisoo tersenyum, lalu memimpin perjalanan mereka untuk melewati lubang di balik tempat sampah seperti biasanya.

Mingyu kembali menutup jendela kamarnya dengan Seungkwan, lalu merosot lemas di dinding karena besok pasti akan menjadi hari paling berat dalam hidupnya.

Rahasia apapun tidak akan aman di tangan Boo Seungkwan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

 **hai, aku author baru di sini. ini juga adalah fanfic SEVENTEEN pertamaku, mohon bantuannya dari kalian semua ya~**

 **ooc sekali mereka di sini hehe tapi aku suka membuatnya. salam kenal dengan kalian^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The sweet Hong**

 **Pair: JiHan**

 **Other pair: VerKwan, Meanie, etc.**

 **Rate: T**

.

.

.

.

.

Bazzar makanan tengah malam itu seperti surga dunia bagi perut semua orang. Bazzar ini hanya buka di sebuah gang yang tidak jauh dari asrama.

"jangan terlalu banyak, Seungkwan. Kalau kau gendut, nanti Hansol bosan padamu"

Junghan hampir tersedak deokbokkinya di dalam mulut ketika pertama kalinya mendengar Jisoo meledek orang lain seperti itu.

"Sol-ah, katakan padaku kalau kau bosan" ucapan Sungkwan justru terdengar seperti mengancam.

Hansol tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala sambil menggenggam tangan Seungkwan yang masih memegang deokbokki, lalu mengarahkan tangan itu ke mulut pacarnya sendiri. "lanjutkan makanmu"

"hei Hong, kau merusak kencan kami. Lebih baik kita berpisah" usul Seungkwan saat sudah berhasil mengunyah dan menelan deokbokki di mulutnya.

"berpisah? Memang sejak kapan kita punya hubungan?" Jisoo meledek lagi.

Seungkwan memutar matanya malas, "maksudku kita pisah destinasi saja. kau ke arah sana, aku ke arah sini"

"aku?" Hansol bertanya bodoh.

"iya maksudnya kau bersamakuuu" Seungkwan gemas tidak karuan. "Junghan bagaimana? Mau ikut denganku dan Hansol atau dengan Jisoo?"

"kalau aku ikut kalian nanti aku jadi obat nyamuk, lebih baik aku dengan Jisoo"

"bagus, Hansol dan aku harus bahagia malam ini. ayo" dia langsung menggaet lengan Hansol dan membawanya pergi entah kemana.

Kemudian Jisoo dan Junghan saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"kau sudah selesai makan?" Jisoo bertanya.

"mangkuk milikku sudah kosong sejak tadi. Mau ke tempat lain?"

"karena kita sudah di sini, tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan" Jisoo beranjak lebih dulu kemudian diikuti oleh Junghan di sebelahnya.

Mereka berjalan lagi menyusuri bazzar makanan yang dipenuhi oleh stand-stand penjual makanan enak.

Junghan tidak bisa tahan kalau melihat makanan enak, dia menyeret Jisoo kesana-kemari untuk memanjakan perut mereka sedemikian rupa.

Sementara Jisoo hanya pasrah dan dia memang menyukai tingkah Junghan yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Junghan, kita duduk di sini saja" ajak Jisoo sambil duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di bawah pohon.

Junghan yang masih sibuk memakan es krimnya menurut saja, ia duduk di sebelah Jisoo karena kedua kakinya juga butuh istirahat.

"kau seperti monster makanan"

Mendengar sindiran Jisoo, Junghan mendelik pura-pura galak padanya, sementara Jisoo hanya tertawa.

"kalau sudah kembali ke asrama belum tentu bisa makan sebebas dan seenak ini"

"eum.. kau betul juga. omong-omong, kau sungguh tidak memotong rambutmu sama sekali"

Junghan mendadak berdegup, tapi dia tetap bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"kau yang memintanya"

"benar. tapi aku mengira kau tidak serius menanggapinya"

"kau tidak senang?"

Melihat raut wajah Junghan yang sedikit kecewa membuat Jisoo panik, dia menggenggam tangan Junghan dengan lembut.

"maaf. Aku sangat senang melihat rambutmu semakin panjang, aku menyukainya"

Pipi Junghan memerah. Jisoo punya mata yang indah, dan Junghan selalu suka ketika tenggelam dalam tatapan mata Jisoo.

"apa aku terlihat aneh? aku laki-laki dan rambutku panjang..." Junghan ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Jisoo tertawa, "tidak tidak, kau terlihat cantik"

Dan malam itu menjadi malam paling berkesan baik untuk Junghan maupun untuk Jisoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"hei Junghan"

"oh, hai Jisoo"

Setelah saling menyapa, mereka kembali berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Mingyu di sebelah Junghan sedikit kaget karena ini pertama kali dia melihat Hong Jisoo bisa tersenyum setampan tadi, dan dia tersenyum pada Junghan.

"aku tidak tau kalau dia bisa tersenyum begitu"

Junghan tertawa, "dia manusia, Gyu.. tentu saja bisa tersenyum"

"semenjak kau jadi roomate-nya, aku melihat Hong Jisoo lebih banyak tersenyum sekarang. kau melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

"kau bicara seakan-akan aku melakukan hal buruk pada Jisoo"

"tidak, bukan begitu maksudku"

Junghan tidak biasa menceritakan hal pribadinya kepada orang lain, tapi pada Mingyu itu sudah biasa karena Mingyu bukan tipe bermulut besar.

"kau ingat tempo hari aku bilang sedang menyukai orang?"

Mingyu membulatkan matanya, dia mulai mengerti maksud Junghan.

"itu Jisoo?"

Junghan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "jangan katakan ke siapapun"

"huh, apa untungnya bagiku?"

"soal Wonwoo bagaimana?"

"jangan bicarakan dia, aku sedang tidak mood"

"kenapa?"

"sepertinya Seungkwan bocor"

Bocor? Apa maksud Mingyu sih?

Melihat Junghan yang tidak mengerti, Mingyu pun melanjutkan lagi. "sepertinya Seungkwan memberitau Wonwoo bahwa aku menyukainya"

"oh Tuhan, maafkan aku" Junghan menatap sedih pada Mingyu.

"kenapa jadi kau yang minta maaf?"

"gara-gara aku Seungkwan jadi tau, dan sekarang gara-gara Seungkwan, Wonwoo jadi tau"

Mingyu mendengus, "ya, kau itu sumbernya"

Junghan terkekeh usil dan mengusap lengan Mingyu agar pemuda itu tidak marah berkepanjangan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kegiatan sapa-menyapa Junghan dan Jisoo berlangsung sering tiap kali mereka kebetulan bertemu di berbagai tempat.

Namun itu membuat Junghan sadar bahwa mereka kini jarang bertemu di kamar.

Jisoo akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam ketika Junghan sudah tertidur lelap. Itu membuat Junghan sedikit risih, apakah Jisoo sedang sibuk?

Ketika hari sabtu dan minggu pun, Jisoo akan beralasan ia ingin mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan.

Mereka sering saling menyapa di luar, namun semakin lama semakin jarang bertemu di kamar.

Junghan berpikir mungkin Jisoo sedang ingin sendiri karena sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk.

Yang lebih membuat Junghan bosan adalah mereka sudah tidak pernah lagi kabur bersama di tengah malam untuk mencari makan di luar.

Sambil memainkan beberapa helai rambut panjangnya sendiri, Junghan berpikir terlalu keras. Tidak menghiraukan seisi kelas yang ramai karena Dosen mereka berhalangan hadir.

"woah hebat, ini hari keberuntunganku atau apa?" kata Mingyu sambil berbisik.

Junghan mengalihkan perhatian pada teman di sebelahnya itu, Mingyu terlihat sumringah dan senang sekali.

"apa yang terjadi?"

"Wonwoo sejak tadi tersenyum padaku, tanpa sengaja tatapan kami selalu bertemu"

"benarkah?"

Junghan melirik Wonwoo yang duduk di barisan belakang. Pemuda itu kedapatan sedang memperhatikan Mingyu, tapi dia buru-buru menunduk ketika tau bahwa Junghan melihat ke arahnya.

"aih, manisnya kalian ini" gumam Junghan gemas.

"apa ini artinya kesempatan yang bagus? Aku harus apa? haruskah aku menyapanya? Mengajaknya nonton?"

"hei hei, tenangkan dirimu"

"tidak bisa, Haaann" Mingyu mengerang frustasi.

"mau tanya pada yang lebih ahli?"

"ha? Siapa?"

Junghan menepuk bahu Junhui yang memang duduk di depan mereka, sementara Mingyu menggeleng tidak yakin kalau harus meminta saran dari Junhui.

"apa?" tanya Junhui.

"Mingyu sedang bingung" jawab Junghan polos.

"lalu?"

"minta saran darimu" kata Junghan lagi.

"Mingyu bingung karena apa dan kalian minta saran apa dariku?" Junhui terlihat kesal.

"sepertinya orang yang Mingyu sukai juga menyukainya. tentu saja Mingyu harus bergerak duluan kan? apa yang harus Mingyu lakukan?"

"langsung saja tembak dia"

Mingyu memukul kepala Junhui dan Junhui memekik kaget sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"aku memberi saran terbaik padamu, Kim Mingyu!"

"itu terlalu agresif, aku harus bergerak dengan pelan" protes Mingyu.

"pelan tidak akan membawa kita pada keberhasilan, Mingyu. Justru wanita itu suka pria yang agresif"

Junghan tertawa geli lalu Mingyu di sebelahnya sudah frustasi.

"Mingyu ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, tidak terburu-buru untuk memacarinya" jelas Junghan.

Junhui berdecih, "itu bukan gayaku sekali"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku memang tidak ingin menirumu, kau itu sesat"

"secantik apa sih wanita itu sampai kau berani meremehkanku?" cibir Junhui.

"dia lebih cantik dari wanita"

"apa? dia bukan wani─"

Dengan cepat Junghan membungkam mulut Junhui menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"oh ayolah Junhui, jangan berpura-pura kaget begitu" bujuknya.

Junhui mengangguk-angguk mengerti lalu memberi isyarat pada Junghan agar membebaskannya.

"oke, bukan berarti aku juga tidak berpengalaman dengan laki-laki" Junhui menarik tangan Lee Jihoon yang kebetulan sedang berjalan melewati barisan mejanya.

Jihoon yang manis, imut, lucu, dan mungil itu menoleh heran pada Junhui yang menahan tangannya.

Junhui menunjukkan ekspresinya yang paling tampan maksimal. "Jihoonie, jadilah kekasihku"

"pergi ke ruang kesehatan kalau kau sakit, Junhui" Jihoon menepis tangan Junhui kasar lalu pergi keluar kelas.

Mingyu dan Junghan tertawa tidak karuan akibat adegan memalukan tadi.

"masih untung kau tidak ditampar olehnya, Jun"

.

.

.

.

.

Junghan baru mengetahui bahwa Jisoo hari ini pulang ke rumahnya. Jadi malam ini dia akan tidur sendirian.

Walau begitu beberapa minggu ini Junghan memang merasa tidur sendirian karena dia sekalipun tidak pernah bertemu Jisoo sebelum dan sesudah bangun tidur.

Ia merebahkan diri di atas ranjang Jisoo. Dari sini dia bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Jisoo yang khas sekali.

Dia jadi rindu pada pemuda itu.

Ini sudah pukul satu malam dan Junghan masih belum bisa tidur. perlahan dia beranjak dari ranjang dan membuka jendela kamar.

Udaranya dingin sekali karena sekarang sudah musim gugur. Junghan menyernyit ketika melihat seseorang keluar dari pintu utama gedung asrama ini, dia berjalan ke arah kamar Junghan.

"Hansol?" Junghan bergumam, "Hansol!" ia memanggil dengan lebih kencang.

Hansol menoleh ke arahnya saat dia akan melewati jendela kamar Junghan dan Jisoo. Pemuda setengah bule itu pun menghampiri Junghan.

"aku kira kau petugas malam" katanya sambil mengelus dada.

"maaf. Kau mau keluar?"

"iya, tapi aku harus menjemput Seungkwan dulu. Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?"

"bolehkah?" tanya Junghan ragu.

"tentu saja. ayo"

Setelah berganti baju dan memakai jaket tebal, Junghan ikut bersama Hansol untuk menjemput Seungkwan.

Mereka kabur lewat lubang di belakang tempat sampah seperti biasanya. Berbedanya, Jisoo tidak ikut malam ini.

Junghan rela jadi obat nyamuk selama bersama kedua pasangan itu, asalkan dia tidak keluar sendirian. hampa sekali rasanya.

Mereka makan bersama di minimarket terdekat.

Minimarket yang Junghan datangi bersama Jisoo di malam pertama kali ia kabur keluar asrama.

"Hansol, jurusanmu sedang banyak tugas?" dengan berani Junghan bertanya.

Sejenak Hansol menatap Junghan sebelum menjawab, "iya, sedang menumpuk banyak sekali"

Namun setelah mendengar jawaban Hansol, justru Seungkwan melirik bingung pada pacarnya itu.

Junghan hanya mengangguk mengerti, ternyata memang Jisoo sedang sangat sibuk sampai jarang bertemu lagi dengannya.

"sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Junghan" tebak Seungkwan.

"sedikit.."

"ayolah, cerita saja padaku" Seungkwan membujuk, dia tidak suka melihat orang bersedih.. apalagi Junghan adalah teman dekatnya juga.

"jangan. Kau tau nasib Mingyu sekarang kan?"

Seungkwan langsung mencubit pinggang Hansol sampai pemuda setengah bule itu menyernyit kesakitan.

"tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok"

"aku tau, kau pasti mau bertanya kenapa Jisoo pulang ke rumahnya" kali ini Hansol yang menebak.

Junghan menghela napasnya yang berat.

"aku dan Jisoo sudah tak saling bertemu meski kami satu kamar. Jadi aku tidak tau kenapa hari ini dia pulang ke rumah"

"dia hanya rindu pada rumah, itu yang dia katakan"

Itu bukan alasan yang aneh, namun Junghan hanya khawatir pada Jisoo karena sebelumnya Jisoo pernah bercerita bahwa kedua Orang tuanya hanya sibuk bekerja.

Lalu bagaimana keadaan Jisoo di rumahnya saat ini? bukankah sangat membosankan hanya sendirian?

.

.

.

.

.

"ini adalah daftar menu makanan yang akan disajikan di kafe kita nanti" Seungcheol memberikan kertas tersebut pada Junghan.

Junghan dan Mingyu membaca satu per satu menu tersebut, terlebih lagi membuat keduanya menganga tak percaya.

"kau serius bisa memasak makanan-makanan ini?" Junghan bertanya khawatir pada Mingyu.

"ya... aku mungkin bisa mencobanya"

"eyy ayolah Mingyu, aku akan membantumu" ujar Seokmin percaya diri.

"disitu tertulis beberapa masakan yang cukup sulit"

"kau coret saja yang menurutmu sulit, Gyu" sahut Junhui santai.

"lagipula ini terlalu banyak, Seungcheol. Tamu yang akan datang juga mungkin kurang dari lima puluh orang" Junghan meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja.

"benarkah? Jadi harus bagaimana?"

"sudah ku bilang, coret saja menu yang sekiranya tidak penting" Junhui menambahkan.

"tapi semuanya penting, hyung"

"kurangi menu makanannya, tapi siapkan porsi lebih banyak kalau-kalau ternyata tamu kita lebih banyak dari perkiraan"

Kalimat final dari Junghan membuat mereka semua merinding. Junhui jadi mengangguk saja, lalu memberi efek domino pada yang lain; mereka juga mengangguk setuju.

"aku rasa itu ide yang lebih bagus" kata Mingyu.

"kalian sedang apa sih?" tiba-tiba saja Jihoon muncul di antara mereka bersama Wonwoo di belakangnya.

Mingyu langsung berdeham gugup.

Seungcheol bersemu-semu saat tau Jihoon ada di antara mereka. maklum, dia kan pengagum rahasia si pemuda mungil itu.

"kami membuka kafe untuk festival nanti"

"serius? Siapa kokinya?" Wonwoo bertanya antusias.

Junghan dan Seokmin menyeringai lalu kompak menjawab, "Mingyu!"

"woah Mingyu, kau jago masak? Keren" puji Wonwoo sedikit malu-malu.

Tapi Mingyu baru dipuji begitu saja sudah serasa bahagia tak terkira, terlihat dari bagaimana dia tersenyum pada Wonwoo.

"kau tau resep membuat kimchi?" kali ini Jihoon yang bertanya.

"aku tau dari Ibuku, tapi aku belum pernah coba membuatnya sendiri"

"kalau kau sudah jago membuat kimchi, aku lebih memilih makan kimchi buatanmu ketimbang buatan Seungkwan"

Mereka semua tertawa akibat celotehan Jihoon barusan. Walau berbeda jurusan, tapi Jihoon dan Seungkwan berkawan baik karena mereka sama-sama di klub vokal. Begitu juga dengan Junghan dan Jisoo, lalu Seokmin yang baru beberapa bulan masuk klub.

"Seungkwan membuat kimchi? Itu sungguhan?" Junhui tak menyangka.

"iya" Jihoon meyakinkan, "kemarin aku dan Wonwoo main ke rumahnya, kami disuruh mencoba kimchi buatannya saat makan siang. Cukup enak, tapi kurang berhasil"

"dia lebih berbakat menggosip saja" sahut Mingyu, masih dendam pada Seungkwan karena membocorkan statusnya sebagai _pengagum rahasia Wonwoo._

Jihoon mengangguk. "benar, aku jadi ingat gosip yang dia sebarkan pagi ini"

Mendengar itu, Seungcheol menyernyit heran. "haruskah dia membuka mulutnya sejak pagi?"

"dia bilang kalau primadona kampus kita, si Jung Narin itu sudah punya pacar"

Seketika mereka semua kaget karena informasi dadakan dari Jihoon ini.

"Jung Narin? Kau tidak bercanda kan?!" Junhui yang sudah lama mengincar Narin itu terlihat frustasi.

"memangnya siapa pacar Narin? Pasti seseorang yang sepadan dengannya, tidak sepertimu" ejek Mingyu pada Junhui.

"Seungkwan bilang Narin belum lama ini berpacaran dengan Hong Jisoo"

Hong Jisoo?

Junghan seperti tersambar petir mendengarnya.

"Hong Jisoo yang membosankan itu?" tanya Seungcheol.

Mingyu juga kaget, namun dia lebih khawatir pada Junghan. Dia melirik Junghan di sebelahnya yang kini masih terpana oleh kalimat Jihoon tadi.

"iya, Hong Jisoo yang juga dari klub vokal bersamaku" Jihoon memperjelas lagi.

"bersamaku juga" sahut Seokmin girang.

"kami tau, Seokmin" yang lain menjawab malas.

Junghan berusaha tersenyum, dia meraih ranselnya dan beranjak. "aku pamit duluan, sampai nanti ya"

Mereka menatap bingung pada Junghan yang tiba-tiba saja mau pergi.

"oh, sampai nanti Junghan. Persiapkan dirimu untuk festival nanti ya!" Junhui mengingatkan sambil berteriak karena Junghan sudah berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan lemas Junghan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. dia melepas sepatu, syal, dan mantelnya, lalu melemparnya asal ke ranjang.

Junghan duduk di sisi ranjang dengan pandangan mata yang tertuju kosong.

Dirinya merasa dibohongi. Untuk apa Jisoo memperlakukannya dengan manis? Memintanya untuk jangan memotong rambut, mengatakan bahwa Junghan cantik, dan Junghan sudah tak mau mengingat lagi segala apa yang Jisoo lakukan padanya.

Itu semua hanya harapan palsu.

Pintu terbuka dari luar, Jisoo masuk ke dalam tanpa melirik Junghan sama sekali yang berada dekat dengannya sekarang.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama Jisoo sibuk di luar.

Sibuk dengan pacar barunya.

Jisoo melepas mantelnya, tanpa diduga setelah itu dia menatap Junghan. Junghan bertingkah biasa, dia malah beranjak dari ranjang dan kembali memakai sepatu.

Seharusnya Junghan tidak pulang ke asrama lebih dulu. Bertemu dengan Jisoo hanya membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

Tidak logis sekali rasanya jika laki-laki menangisi laki-laki yang disukainya.

Tapi Junghan akhirnya menangis di sebelah Mingyu. Tidak mau menunjukkan bahwa dirinya patah hati, Junghan lebih memilih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengan yang bertumpu di atas meja.

Ini pukul 9 malam, kafetaria asrama sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang memilih mengerjakan tugas di sini daripada di kamar mereka.

"kau ingin aku ambilkan minum?"

Itu pertanyaan pertama yang Mingyu lontarkan setelah 20 menit lamanya menunggu Junghan menangis.

Junghan cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala, dia masih belum menunjukkan wajahnya. Rambut panjangnya yang halus terurai justru membuatnya seakan terlihat semakin hancur saja menurut Mingyu.

"jujur saja, aku juga kaget saat Jihoon mengatakan itu. tapi tak kusangka gosip Seungkwan benar-benar asli. Aku melihatnya bersama Narin tadi"

Mingyu memperhatikan Junghan yang diam. dia tidak mungkin tuli, Junghan pasti mendengar suaranya.

"mereka cukup.. mesra. Aku tidak menyangka" Mingyu menghela napas miris.

"hentikan, Mingyu. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya"

Ucapan lugas Junghan sukses membuat Mingyu bungkam. Daripada dia dikutuk oleh Junghan, Mingyu beranjak untuk membeli minum di mesin minuman.

Mingyu membeli dua minuman kopi instan yang masih hangat. Saat kembali ke meja, dia melihat Junghan yang akhirnya sudah berhenti menangis.

"ini untukmu" Mingyu memberikan kopi tersebut.

"terimakasih"

Setelah mereka meneguk kopi sebentar, Junghan masih terlihat mendung. Hidungnya merah dan matanya sedikit bengkak akibat menangis lama tadi.

"merasa lebih baik?"

"ya, lumayan. Terimakasih ya" Junghan tersenyum. Mingyu tau senyum itu hanyalah kedok, di dalamnya jauh lebih sakit.

"aku baru lihat Yoon Junghan yang menangis karena patah hati"

Junghan ikut tertawa pelan karena sindiran Mingyu. Junghan terkenal sebagai teman yang baik, murah senyum, ceria, dan memiliki kepribadian yang seperti malaikat.

"aku banyak berubah ya?"

"tidak banyak. Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya kau begitu terpuruk gara-gara si Hong Jisoo itu"

Pemuda dengan rambut panjang itu memainkan jari-jarinya seperti orang gelisah.

"anggap saja dia bukan yang tepat untukku. Ya kan?"

"tentu saja. kau bisa menemukan yang lebih baik darinya"

"kau sungguh sangat beruntung Mingyu. Jangan buang-buang waktumu dengan Wonwoo.. saat kau tau dia juga menyukaimu, cepatlah jadikan dia pacarmu"

"wah aku diberi nasihat oleh orang yang sedang sakit hati" Mingyu nyengir. Bermaksud ingin membuat Junghan lebih ceria dan itu berhasil karena Junghan tertawa lagi.

"aku serius. Kau mau berakhir seperti aku sekarang?"

"kalaupun aku tidak mendapatkan Wonwoo, aku tidak akan menangis seperti kau tadi"

"kau hanya belum merasakannya. percayalah, hatimu seperti dipukul oleh palu sampai hancur"

Mingyu mendengus, "puitis sekali"

"aku seperti ini karena baru pertama kalinya merasa suka pada orang lain setelah sekian lama. Jisoo berhasil membuatku menyukainya, itu sebabnya aku sakit hati"

"aku mengerti" ujar Mingyu, "aku juga seperti itu pada Wonwoo"

"kalau begitu cepat tembak dia. Sia-sia saja kau memperhatikannya dari jauh sejak lama"

"aku memang akan melakukannya secepat mungkin. Doakan saja ya"

"aku pasti mendoakanmu"

Ya, setidaknya Junghan tidak ingin Mingyu bernasip sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo sepertinya sudah tidak sibuk, dia pulang ke kamar tepat waktu setiap hari dan Junghan jadi lebih sering bertemu dengannya lagi sekarang.

Namun intensitas percakapan mereka jadi berkurang karena Junghan sudah tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengannya.

Junghan merasa jahat, ini bukan seperti dirinya sendiri yang tidak menganggap eksistensi orang lain di sekitarnya.

Ia jadi berpikir untuk pindah kamar lagi.

"sisakan _chicken onion_ -nya ya, itu untuk cemilanku malam hari nanti"

Seokmin mengangguk paham. "siap, hyung!"

Junghan dan Seokmin sore ini memesan _chicken_ sambil mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. mahasiswa lain juga terlihat banyak yang mengerjakan tugas bersama di kafetaria karena sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester akan digelar.

"hyung, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" Seokmin mengunyah _chicken_ pertamanya.

"apa?"

"tempo hari aku tidak sengaja lewat di depan kafetaria, aku melihatmu sedang bersama Mingyu hyung. kalau aku tidak salah, sepertinya kau menangis"

Junghan bungkam, tapi dia tersenyum pada Seokmin.

"iya, aku menangis"

Dia tidak mungkin membantah karena Seokmin cukup punya insting yang kuat. Kalau berbohong, Seokmin malah akan semakin memojokkannya.

"ada apa, hyung? kau punya masalah dengan Mingyu hyung?"

"tidak, justru Mingyu menemaniku menangis" Junghan juga menyantap _chicken-_ nya.

Namun tak ada respon apapun dari Seokmin. Junghan beralih dari bukunya, dia melihat Seokmin yang sedang terpana menatap ke arah lain.

"kenapa?"

"itu.. Jung Narin? Benar hyung, itu Jung Narin"

Apa? Narin di sini? Kenapa gadis itu berani sekali ke asrama laki-laki?

Junghan melihat gadis primadona itu tersenyum pada semua mahasiswa yang memperhatikannya bagai Dewi Kayangan.

"dia mau apa ke sini?" gumam Seokmin.

"tentu saja mau bertemu pacarnya. Kau itu lupa dia sudah jadi milik si Hong Jisoo?" decih Junhui. Dia ternyata sejak tadi duduk di belakang Seokmin, sedang mengerjakan tugas juga dengan teman sekelompoknya.

"oh iya benar"

Terlihat Narin menghampiri Jisoo. Pemuda itu sedang duduk bersama Hansol dan teman-temannya yang lain. Gadis itu meletakkan kotak makan di hadapan Jisoo, mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar orang lain, lalu mencium pipi Jisoo.

Junghan menyernyit malas melihatnya, dia pun berbalik untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Tapi sekilas tadi Junghan seperti merasa Narin melirik ke arahnya. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja?

Para mahasiswa bersiul dan ramai karena Narin mencium pipi Jisoo tadi sebelum akhirnya gadis itu pergi dari kafetaria.

Samar-samar Junghan dapat mendengar mahasiswa di sekitarnya mulai bergosip tentang Narin dan Jisoo, salah satunya adalah Junhui yang paling frustasi.

"apa-apaan si Hong Jisoo itu.. pacarnya memberikan bekal tapi dia tidak menanggapi Narin sama sekali"

Junghan melirik Seokmin sebentar, "jangan urusi mereka, Seokmin. Ayo cepat kerjakan tugas"

"siap, hyung!"

Tapi Junghan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk melihat ke arah Jisoo. Pemuda itu sejak Narin datang hanya fokus pada ponsel di tangannya, tidak merespon apapun pada Narin.

Lebih jahatnya lagi, Jisoo membiarkan teman-temannya yang memakan bekal dari Narin tadi.

Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?

Tapi Narin datang dan menghampiri Jisoo dengan penuh semangat, tidak menggambarkan mereka sedang bertengkar.

.

.

.

.

.

Junghan melanjutkan tugasnya di kamar. karena Seokmin sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya, Junghan hanya tinggal menambahkan sedikit.

Sambil menikmati _chicken onion_ -nya, Junghan berusaha untuk tidak peduli pada Jisoo yang berada di seberangnya sedang memainkan gitar.

Tapi tiba-tiba Jisoo berhenti memainkan gitarnya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, Junghan tidak mau memperhatikan.

"aku lapar.." gumam Jisoo pelan sambil mengusap perutnya.

Tentu saja lapar, bekal makanan dari pacarnya sudah dimakan oleh orang lain tanpa Jisoo sedikitpun mencobanya.

Jisoo memakai sepatu, mantel, dan syal tebalnya. Dia berniat kabur lagi keluar asrama untuk mencari makanan di luar.

"Junghan, kau mau ikut?"

Junghan berhenti mengunyah _chicken-_ nya sejenak.

Jisoo mengajaknya?

Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali mereka kabur keluar asrama bersama, dan sekarang tiba-tiba Jisoo mengajaknya lagi.

"tidak, aku sudah kenyang dengan ini" Junghan tersenyum sambil menggoyangkan kotak _chicken_ di tangannya.

Jisoo pun mengangguk, dia membuka jendela dengan tampang yang lesu. Sedikit banyak itu membuat Junghan bingung, kenapa Jisoo seperti tidak bersemangat begitu?

Saat sudah berhasil keluar, Jisoo akan segera menutup jendelanya kembali tapi dia terkejut karena Junghan muncul di hadapannya.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dengan tatapan yang mengarah satu sama lain ke manik mata.

"hati-hati.. di jalan"

Akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir manis Junghan. Membuat Jisoo jadi tersenyum, tersenyum teramat sangat lembut untuknya.

"aku akan hati-hati. biar aku yang menutup jendelanya, udara sangat dingin"

Melihat senyuman itu, Junghan jadi terenyuh. Dia memang masih menyukai Jisoo, perasaan itu tidak bisa ditepis dengan mudah.

Junghan pun mengangguk, "aku tidak akan menguncinya"

Setelah berpamitan, Jisoo akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Junghan.

Rasanya Junghan ingin menangis lagi. kenapa Jisoo seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya? tapi firasat hanyalah firasat, Junghan tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya.

Hubungannya dengan Jisoo seperti daun yang mengambang di atas air. Tenggelam sulit, tertiup angin pun tidak bisa.

Perasaan Junghan pada Jisoo tidak bisa diubah.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat masuk kelas, Junghan bingung karena suasana sangat ramai. Mereka semua ribut meledek pasangan baru.

Pasangan baru? Siapa?

Junghan melihat Junhui, Jihoon, Seungcheol, dan Seokmin berkerumun di deretan kursinya.

"pasangan baru? Siapa maksudnya?" Junghan langsung nimbrung di dalam kerumunan. Terlihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk berdua sambil tersenyum kikuk padanya. "waaa kalian sudah jadian? Selamat ya!"

"akhirnya Mingyu, kau menunjukkan kejantananmu" Junhui bertepuk tangan bangga, lalu kemudian Jihoon memukulinya karena makna kata Junhui juga bisa berarti mesum.

"kami yang jadian kenapa kalian yang repot?" Mingyu menyernyit bingung.

"teman yang ikut bahagia itu adalah teman yang baik. Kau sadar tidak, Wonwoo juga selama ini menyukaimu" kata Seungcheol.

Wonwoo langsung panik, memberi kode padanya agar menutup mulut.

"oh benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku merayumu?"

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu tersipu karena ucapan Mingyu barusan. "ini sama saja kau sedang merayuku"

"ah, bagaimana awalnya? Bagaimana? Beritau kami" tanya Jihoon penasaran.

"ya... seperti itu hehe" cengir Mingyu yang pelit informasi. Tidak sih, dia dan Wonwoo sepakat untuk tidak menceritakan bagaimana awal mereka jadian pada yang lain.

"berbagi ilmu itu baik, siapa tau setelah ini aku menyusul" kata Seungcheol sambil melirik Jihoon yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Melihat wajah menyebalkan Seungcheol, Jihoon pura-pura korslet. Sementara Seokmin bersiul menggoda mereka berdua.

"sudahlah, kembali ke kursi kalian masing-masing.. sebentar lagi Dosen hadir. Junghan maaf, aku menduduki kursimu"

Junghan langsung menahan Wonwoo yang akan segera beranjak.

"tidak tidak, itu sekarang kursimu. Kau duduk saja di situ. Aku bisa duduk di belakang, lebih tenang hehe"

Wonwoo jadi merasa sungkan, "apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Mingyu berdecak. "tidak apa-apa, Junghan itu lebih suka sausana tenang ketimbang bersamaku yang selalu bertanya padanya sepanjang materi berjalan"

Akhirnya Junghan benar-benar duduk di barisan belakang bersama Soonyoung dan Seokmin.

"hyung, kau pindah ke sini karena pasangan baru itu mengusirmu? Hehe" tanya Soonyoung iseng.

Junghan mengangguk, "Mingyu mengusirku karena dia sudah sombong sekarang"

"itu benar, dia bahkan tidak mau berbagi cerita bagaimana Wonwoo bisa menerimanya"sahut Seokmin yang protes berat.

Kelihatannya Junghan bukannya akan tenang di sini, justru dia akan terus tertawa duduk di antara kedua pemuda ini.

Aduh Mingyu dengan sangat cermat menjalankan nasihat darinya, Junghan sedikit banyak jadi terharu juga. melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah semesra itu, Junghan ikut tersenyum. Kelihatannya memang benar Wonwoo juga sudah menyukai Mingyu sejak lama.

Tatapannya dan Mingyu tak sengaja bertemu.

Junghan memberi isyarat kata _"selamat ya"_ dari bibirnya tanpa suara, dan Mingyu mengangguk mengerti.

Dia membalas Junghan dengan isyarat dari bibirnya _"terimakasih. Berkat nasihatmu"_

.

.

.

.

.

Junghan dan Seokmin harus segera mengumpulkan tugas mereka pada Dosen sore ini, jadi mereka mengecek tugas mereka kembali sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai 2.

"hyung, kau menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna!"

"tentu saja, aku ingin kita dapat perfect score hehe"

"hoi, kalian ingin mengumpulkan tugas juga?" Mingyu menyapa mereka dari arah belakang, lalu mensejajari langkah Junghan dan Seokmin bersama Jihoon, rekan sekelompoknya.

"kalian juga? ayo kita kumpulkan bersama saja" ajak Seokmin.

Jihoon meraih tugas milik Junghan dan Seokmin, dia cocokkan dengan tugasnya bersama Mingyu. "ah untunglah bagian terakhirnya tidak sama"

Seokmin heran, "memangnya kalau sama kenapa? Kita kan mencari dari satu sumber, internet"

"lebih tepatnya, Google" sahut Mingyu.

Junghan tertawa karena candaan mereka, tapi tawanya sedikit memudar saat melihat Narin yang sedang berjalan dengan Jisoo berlawanan arah dengan mereka.

Pasangan yang dijuluki sebagai _pasangan fenomenal_ sekampus itu, berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Sepertinya Jisoo tidak sadar bahwa ada Junghan dari arah sana karena dia terus saja memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela, menghiraukan Narin yang berkicau sendirian.

Seketika Seokmin dan Jihoon langsung ikut bungkam melihat kedua sejoli itu, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bergosip setelah mereka berpas-pasan nanti.

Mingyu melirik Junghan yang hanya sibuk mengecek tugasnya kembali, mungkin malas melihat mereka berdua yang mengumbar kemesraan.

Namun ketika mereka berpas-pasan─

Brugh!

Narin menyenggol bahu Junghan cukup keras hingga Junghan berhenti berjalan dan tugas di tangannya tak sengaja jatuh ke lantai.

Itu memberi efek domino pada teman Junghan yang lain, mereka ikut berhenti dan terlihat bingung pada sikap Narin barusan.

Mingyu mengatupkan rahangnya kesal, dia sudah akan menyusul Narin dan Jisoo kalau saja Junghan tidak segera menarik tangannya.

"si Narin itu kenapa sih? Dia bahkan tidak minta maaf padamu, hyung" Seokmin mengambil tugas mereka yang terjatuh di lantai.

"jangankan minta maaf, menolehpun tidak sama sekali. seperti tidak punya dosa saja" cibir Jihoon yang mulutnya memang terkenal pedas.

"sudahlah, dia tidak sengaja" decak Junghan yang malas menanggapi kejadian tadi. Itu cukup membuatnya terkejut dan sakit hati.

"ini tidak benar, Han. Dia sepertinya tau kau menyukai Jisoo" kata Mingyu, dia masih sedikit emosi.

Junghan mencerna ucapan Mingyu sejenak. Setelah itu dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa dia tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Sementara Seokmin dan Jihoon terbengong shock akibat ucapan Mingyu.

Jadi selama ini Junghan menyukai Jisoo?

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon dan Seokmin menatap Mingyu gelisah. Yang ditatap pun juga sedang gelisah memikirkan berbagai hal.

"Gyu, jadi kejadian kemarin itu mencurigakan?" Jihoon bertanya juga, dia sudah terlalu penasaran.

"menurutku begitu. kalau tidak sengaja, tidak mungkin Narin seperti itu"

Wonwoo sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka, walaupun tidak mau terlalu menanggapi tapi akhirnya dia ikut campur juga.

"apa mungkin Jisoo juga menyukai Junghan?"

"tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. selama mereka sekamar, aku selalu melihat Jisoo hyung yang tersenyum penuh arti pada Junghan hyung tiap kali mereka bertemu" kata Seokmin berlebihan.

Wonwoo mengangguk setuju, "firasatku mengatakan kalau Jisoo juga menyukai Junghan. Aku pernah tak sengaja mendengar Jisoo membicarakan tentang Junghan dengan Hansol"

Mereka menoleh penasaran pada Wonwoo, memberi perhatian sepenuhnya pada si sumber informasi.

"jadi waktu itu aku sedang berada di.. bilik toilet" ia membisikan kata toilet karena merasa agak malu pada Mingyu. tapi ya sudahlah, Mingyu menerima Wonwoo apa adanya. "aku mendengar Hansol bertanya bagaimana rasanya sekamar dengan Junghan pada Jisoo, lalu Jisoo mengatakan bahwa dia senang bersama Junghan. Junghan memberikan suasana berbeda padanya, membuat Jisoo lebih banyak tertawa, dan Jisoo mengatakan kalau Junghan sangat lah manis"

"astaga.." Mingyu menggeram, "itu sudah pasti, Jisoo sudah pasti menyukai Junghan"

"tapi belum tentu juga.. itu kan hanya pujian Jisoo terhadap Junghan, tidak secara gamblang mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Junghan" Jihoon menjatuhkan mereka kembali ke kenyataan pahit.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana kelas menjadi riuh rendah karena masuknya seseorang.

Itu bukan Dosen, bukan pula mahasiswi yang termasuk deretan gadis populer di kampus.

Mingyu, Jihoon, Seokmin, dan Wonwoo terpana shock melihat Junghan yang masuk ke kelas dengan penampilan barunya.

Penampilan yang menggemparkan, mencengangkan, mengagetkan. Ia sudah dikenal sebagai mahasiswa dengan rambut panjang terurai yang cantik seperti anak gadis.

Tapi kini rambut panjang itu terpangkas, terpotong hingga sebatas lekuk leher Junghan, dan rambut kecoklatannya berganti dengan warna hitam.

Junghan menatap heran pada mereka berempat, kenapa mereka jadi seperti patung hidup begitu?

"kalian kenapa?"

"demi Tuhan hyung, kau terlihat... jauh lebih cantik" kata Seokmin penuh penekanan, dia bahkan tidak berkedip.

Sialan. Jisoo pernah mengatakan hal yang sama. Junghan memotong rambutnya karena sudah sakit hati akan kenangan itu.

"sekali saja, katakan aku tampan" tutur Junghan sebal.

"kau jadi mirip Hwang Jung Eum" sahut Wonwoo.

Jihoon tertawa karena ikut setuju dengan ucapan Wonwoo. Junghan malah lebih terlihat _girly_ dengan gaya rambut yang baru itu.

"terserahlah. Tapi terimakasih sudah memperhatikanku" Junghan menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, lalu melangkah pergi ke deretan belakang.

"ya ampun dia cantik sekali. sial, aku jadi suka" Seokmin menggerutu sendiri.

"hentikan. Kau tidak pantas dengannya"

Ucapan jahat Mingyu membuat Wonwoo dan Jihoon tertawa lebih kencang bersamaan.

Sementara di belakang sana Soonyoung bersiul pelan melihat penampilan Junghan yang baru, rambut panjang ataupun pendek Junghan tetaplah Junghan yang menawan.

"hyung, kenapa kau memotong rambutmu?"

"aku bosan dengan rambut panjang"

"seharusnya kau potong saja seperti anak lelaki yang lain" Soonyoung nyengir sampai kedua matanya hanya terlihat segaris saja

"Ibuku bilang aku lebih cocok rambut panjang, tapi aku sudah bosan. Jadi aku potong seperti ini saja, tidak terlalu panjang dan juga tidak terlalu pendek agar Ibuku tetap senang. ya kan?"

Soonyoung mengangguk setelah paham oleh penjelasan Junghan yang cukup panjang.

"hyung hyung, ayo kita kencan hyung!" tiba-tiba Seokmin mendatanginya lalu langsung memeluk lengan kiri Junghan.

Seisi kelas langsung tertawa karena candaan Seokmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Persiapan kafe milik Junhui dan kawan-kawan sudah sempurna, besok festival akan dimulai dan mereka sudah siap sedia.

Meski gagal mencari satu orang lagi untuk dijadikan pelayan, namun mereka tetap harus menjalankan kafe seperti yang sudah terencana.

Tadinya Junghan ingin mengajak Jisoo, tapi hubungan mereka sudah terlanjur seperti ini. jadi Junghan mengurungkan niatnya.

"wah akhirnya ujian akhir semester sudah selesai, aku ingin pulang ke rumah untuk liburan!" Seokmin memekik girang.

Junhui lewat di depannya, "jangan lupakan seragam kokimu"

Seokmin jadi tersadar. "sial, di mana aku meletakkannya ya?" dia pun berlari secepatnya menuju ke asrama.

"itu lah kenapa aku senang dia pindah kamar. Sekamar dengannya benar-benar tidak terurus" kata Junghan sambil tertawa.

"jangan sampai besok dia mengacaukan masakannya" Mingyu berdecak khawatir.

Seungcheol menepuk-nepuk bahu Mingyu. "tenang saja, semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Sudah ya, aku pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa besok!"

"sampai jumpa! Kalau begitu aku juga pamit, _bye!_ " Junhui menyusul Seungcheol.

"kenapa mereka ke arah sana? Hoi, kita kan satu gedung asrama!" Mingyu berteriak.

"kau tidak tau mereka ke arah mana? Pintu keluar, Mingyu.. mereka pasti ingin ke suatu tempat dulu"

Akhirnya Mingyu dan Junghan berjalan berdua untuk kembali ke asrama.

"kau belum bertemu Jisoo lagi?"

"belum. Dia mungkin sibuk lagi, membantu jurusannya membuka stand"

"jurusan mereka tadi memang juga sibuk, tapi aku tidak melihatnya di sana. Atau mungkin aku salah?" Mingyu tidak yakin.

"jangan bicarakan dia, aku malas" potong Junghan tegas.

Setelah sampai di asrama, mereka berpisah di ujung lorong.

Junghan menghela napas, malam ini dia harus istirahat total karena besok dia pasti akan kelelahan melayani mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang berkunjung ke kafe mereka.

Dia masuk ke kamar dan langsung melepas sepatu. di sana ada Jisoo sedang melihat pemandangan keluar jendela.

Oh, ternyata dia sudah di sini.

"Junghan"

Junghan menoleh karena tiba-tiba Jisoo memanggilnya dengan nada yang serius. Dia melihat pemuda itu menghampirinya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Junghan artikan.

Di sana Junghan melihat segala macam emosi yang tercampur menjadi satu.

"ada apa?"

"kenapa.. kau memotong rambutmu?" nada suara Jisoo terdengar gugup, tapi raut wajahnya begitu keras.

"Ibuku tidak suka melihat rambutku terlalu panjang, jadi aku memotongnya"

Lalu ekspresi Jisoo berganti kecewa, tapi Junghan langsung memalingkan pandangan karena dia tidak mau melihat wajah Jisoo terlalu lama.

"aku ingin mandi dulu"

Tapi Jisoo menahan tangan Junghan, dia masih menunduk karena tak berani melihat wajah pemuda manis itu.

Junghan menggigit bibir bawahnya.. dia menepis pelan genggaman tangan Jisoo.

"katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan" pinta Junghan lembut.

Dari manik mata Jisoo sejak waktu itu, Junghan merasa ada yang ingin Jisoo sampaikan padanya. awalnya ia mengira hanya firasat, tapi sekarang Junghan semakin yakin bahwa itu benar.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Jisoo.

Ini membuat Junghan lelah, dia menggelengkan kepala dengan lemas kemudian melesat ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Jisoo merasa seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Junghan dan Seungcheol memakai seragam pelayan mereka dengan rapih sekali, hari ini adalah hari festival sekaligus hari terakhir mereka bertemu sebelum menikmati liburan panjang musim dingin.

"kafe kita akan laku, semua akan datang ke sini untuk mencari makanan hangat hahaha" Mingyu terlihat girang sekali.

"semangat ya. ah iya kau pasti semangat, Wonwoo pelanggan pertama kita, dia menjadi pelanggan sampai kafe tutup nanti" kata Junhui melirik Wonwoo yang duduk di kursi pelanggan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mingyu.

Mingyu membalas lambaian tangan Wonwoo. "hehe dia bilang ingin melihatku memasak"

"aku tau. tapi aku tetap tidak akan memberikan dia makanan gratis" cengir Junhui lalu dia pergi mengecek bagian dapur yang lain.

Seokmin menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, dia siap menghadapi hari ini dengan keloyalannya sebagai koki.

"hyung, aku sudah siap!"

Junhui menepuk-nepuk bahunya, "bagus. Jangan kacaukan apapun hari ini ya" karena dia agak kurang yakin juga dengan _skill_ Seokmin.

Seungcheol melihat keadaan di luar melalui jendela. festival sudah ramai oleh kedatangan para mahasiswa dari Universitas mereka sendiri, maupun Universitas lain.

"baiklah, siap semuanya?" tanya Junghan.

"siap!" jawab mereka kompak.

Lalu Junghan membalik tanda _closed_ menjadi _open_ di kaca yang terdapat pada pintu.

Langsung saja banyak yang berdatangan ke dalam kafe untuk menikmati masakan buatan koki Kim Mingyu dan Lee Seokmin.

Ini berkat Junhui yang mencetak foto mereka satu per satu untuk di tempel di depan kaca jendela. ia bilang ini adalah Cafe Prince, jadi dia harus memamerkan para anggotanya yang bertampang seperti Pangeran semua.

Itu cukup konyol bagi Junghan dan yang lain. Tapi Seokmin dan Seungcheol menerima usul Junhui dengan semangat.

Mereka benar-benar kualahan karena pengunjung yang datang ternyata melebihi dari perkiraan, dan sudah pasti kebanyakan dari pelanggan adalah mahasiswi.

Junghan, Seungcheol, Mingyu, dan Seokmin harus bekerja ekstra karena pelayanan untuk pelanggan mereka jangan sampai terlambat.

Jihoon, Soonyoung, dan Seungkwan datang berkunjung karena mereka penasaran dengan kafe mereka.

Hasilnya, mereka bertiga puas dengan masakan Mingyu dan Seokmin yang terbilang sudah sekelas masakan restauran di Hotel bintang 5.

Setelah puas makan, mereka bertiga sukarela membantu Seungcheol dan Junghan melayani para pelanggan.

Junhui menyeringai, lumayan sekali ada penambahan anggota yang terbilang punya banyak fans juga. itu bagus, mengingat mereka gagal mencari satu orang lagi untuk jadi pelayan.

Bahkan banyak dari gadis-gadis itu yang berani menanyakan nomor ponsel mereka.

Junghan sudah pasti menolak denghan halus, Seungcheol sebenarnya mau memberikan tapi jaga _image_ karena ada Jihoon, sementara 3 anggota sukarela itu juga menolak dengan memberikan penjelasan logis.

Kafe mereka ramai hingga sore. Sampai persediaan bahan makanan benar-benar habis, baru lah kafe ditutup.

"huaahh aku lelaaahhh" pekik Seokmin. Akhirnya dia bisa duduk juga.

Mingyu sih tenang, ada Wonwoo yang mengurusnya.

"Seokmin, ini minum dulu" Soonyoung memberikan segelas kopi hangat padanya, dia berinisiatif untuk membeli kopi di stand jurusan lain untuk menghangatkan mereka yang sudah bekerja keras.

Junhui bertepuk tangan, menarik perhatian mereka semua.

"selamat selamat, keuntungan kita sangat banyak. Aku akan membagikannya secara rata dan adil pada kalian"

Mereka memekik bahagia karena usaha mereka telah sukses. Junhui lebih bahagia lagi karena semua balik modal dan sekaligus bisa menggaji para karyawannya ini.

"lalu kita bagaimana? Kita ikut membantu loh" sahut Seungkwan.

"tenang saja, kalian juga dapat bagian"

Sedang asyiknya mereka ngobrol, Hansol datang berkunjung. Atau mungkin sebenarnya mau menjemput pacar.

"wah, kafe kalian laris manis" ujarnya.

"pacarmu lelah loh, ikut membantu kami" kata Mingyu.

Lalu Hansol langsung memanjakan Seungkwan yang kelelahan. Sebenarnya sih membuat yang lain jadi iri karena melihat mereka mesra-mesraan.

"Yoon Junghan!"

Tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan oleh pekikan seorang gadis di depan pintu.

Seokmin tergagap melihatnya, "Jung Narin?"

Narin dengan wajah kesalnya menghampiri Junghan, lalu menampar pipi pemuda itu sekencang mungkin.

Yang lain terkejut karena kejadiannya begitu cepat dan mereka mendengar suara tamparan itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Pipi kanan Junghan memerah dan berdenyut sakit.

"kau menyebalkan! Kau menghancurkan semuanya, kau merebutnya dariku!" dia berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan walaupun mereka kesal setengah mati pada primadona kampus yang sekarang topeng malaikatnya sudah terlepas, dia hanya gadis dengan hati buruk rupa.

Mau tidak mau Junhui menahan Narin dengan pelan-pelan, tapi Narin enggan disentuh olehnya.

Mingyu sudah ingin memukul gadis itu, tapi sekali lagi.. mereka semua laki-laki dan Narin perempuan. Tidak mungkin mereka berbuat kasar, tentu mereka lah yang tetap akan disalahkan.

"kalian semua menyebalkan!"

Setelahnya, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan kafe.

"Junghan kau baik-baik saja?" mereka semua langsung menenangkan Junghan.

Seokmin yang melihat pipi Junghan masih memerah langsung mengambilkan kompres es batu untuknya.

Junghan menghela napas untuk meredam emosinya. Dia tidak mungkin membalas kasar pada Narin tadi, jadi dia menahan diri.

"ini, hyung. kompres dulu pipimu" Seokmin memberikan kompresan tersebut.

"terimakasih" Junghan duduk untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"astaga gadis itu.. aku jadi tidak menyukainya lagi" Junhui berdecak.

Jihoon juga merasa sebal, "sebenarnya dia itu kenapa sih? Sepertinya dia takut gelar primadonanya direbut oleh Junghan"

Mingyu mulai menyadari perkataan yang dilontarkan Narin saat berteriak-teriak tadi.

"dari perkatannya padamu, sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan Jisoo" Mingyu melontarkan pemikirannya.

Seungkwan memandang mereka semua, dia lalu menghela napas lelah. "ah ya Tuhan, mulutku tidak tahan untuk membocorkannya. Sol-ah, jelaskan semuanya" ia menyenggol lengan Hansol yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka memandang bingung pada dua sejoli itu.

"jelaskan apa? ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan?" tanya Junghan pelan.

Hansol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, sepertinya memang harus diakhiri.

"sebelumnya maafkan aku Junghan, maaf merahasiakan ini darimu. Narin mengetahui soal kita yang sering kabur keluar asrama saat malam hari. karena dia sudah lama menyukai Jisoo, dia menggunakan kasus kita sebagai ancaman agar Jisoo mau menjadi pacarnya"

Seisi kafe terkejut mendengar penjelasan Hansol yang benar-benar tak terduga.

Terlebih lagi untuk Junghan.

"karena... karena Jisoo menyayangimu, dia tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah dengan pihak asrama dan Universitas. Naifnya, dia ingin melindungi semua kasus mahasiswa yang sering kabur keluar di malam hari, jadi dia menyanggupi permintaan Narin agar gadis itu tidak melapor dan menyebarkan bukti"

"dan sepertinya.. Jisoo sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan nenek sihir itu, mungkin Jisoo sudah memutuskannya, itu sebabnya dia ke sini dan melampiaskan semuanya padamu" tambahan dari Seungkwan.

"oh astaga, aku pening. Ini terlalu mengejutkan" Soonyoung memijat tengkuknya sendiri.

Junghan sudah mencerna semua penjelasan Hansol dan Seungkwan.

"jadi karena itu dia menjauhiku.." Junghan tersenyum, "jadi sebenarnya hal itu yang ingin dia ungkapkan padaku"

Junghan beranjak dari kursinya, "Hansol, di mana Jisoo? Beritau aku"

"tadi.. dia ada di lapangan basket. Mungkin dia masih di sana"

Junghan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung berlari keluar. mereka semua berteriak untuk menyemangati Junghan agar dia dapat bersama dengan Jisoo tanpa halangan apapun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakinya terus berlari, senyumannya merekah penuh haru karena terus teringat pada sosok Jisoo yang disayanginya.

Junghan sampai di lapangan basket yang sepi.

Di sana dia melihat Jisoo tengah bermain basket sendirian. apa dia juga memutuskan Narin di tempat ini?

"Jisoo" panggilnya pelan saat sudah berada di dekat pemuda gentle itu.

"oh, hai Junghan" dia tersenyum lembut.

Tersenyum lembut seperti dulu, seperti mereka baru saja bertemu, seperti Hong Jisoo yang dulu.

"kebetulan sekali aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. aku sangat bodoh, aku─"

"jangan katakan apapun lagi" potong Junghan, dia langsung memeluk Jisoo dengan erat karena merasa rindu sekaligus bahagia.

Jisoo terkejut karena pelukan Junghan yang tiba-tiba ini, dia terkekeh pelan dan membalas pelukan Junghan tak kalah erat. Bahkan dia menciumi bahu Junghan.

"aku sudah tau semuanya.. aku sudah tau, jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf lagi"

"Hansol mengatakannya?"

"Jisoo, kau bodoh. Kau sangat sangat bodoh. Kenapa kau berkorban seperti itu? masalah itu adalah masalah kecil, kalau kita dihukum dan dikeluarkan dari kampus atau apapun itu... bukanlah masalah yang besar asalkan kau selalu di sisiku"

Jisoo mengusap punggung Junghan, pemuda yang selama ini selalu dia perhatikan dari jauh. Ia masih tak percaya kini Junghan berada dalam dekapannya.

"aku tidak mau kau berubah hanya karena masalah kecil seperti itu. harusnya kau katakan saja padaku, kita bisa menghadapinya bersama. Narin tidak mungkin berani melapor kalau kita melawannya"

"maaf, aku memang bodoh. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan itu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terseret dalam masalah karena aku yang mengajakmu melakukan pelanggaran"

"tidak Jisoo, aku melakukannya karena aku mau"

Setelah lama berpelukan, mereka saling bertatapan kembali. Jisoo menggenggam kedua tangan Junghan yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"aku sadar, aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Narin menyiksaku, aku sudah benar-benar kesal dan tidak peduli selanjutnya dia akan berbuat apa" lalu Jisoo mengecup kedua punggung tangan Junghan.

Junghan jadi tersipu, ditambah lagi dengan bekas tamparan Narin di pipinya yang masih memerah.

"apa yang terjadi pada pipimu?" Jisoo menyadari itu, dia menyipitkan matanya lebih teliti. Tangan hangatnya menelusuri pipi Junghan.

"Narin mendatangiku, dia menamparku untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya"

Jisoo mengatupkan rahangnya, ia terlihat marah sekarang. tapi Junghan justru sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

Jisoo yang kalem dan dingin dengan mudah berekspresi apapun di hadapan Junghan.

Bagi Junghan, Jisoo sangat lah manis.

"gadis itu benar-benar─"

"kau manis sekali" Junghan tak mau mendengar apapun yang Jisoo katakan tentang Narin.

Jisoo tersenyum lagi untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya pada Junghan. "aku menyukaimu sampai aku hampir gila"

Lalu Junghan tak menolak lagi ketika Jisoo mendekat untuk mencium bibirnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Gerakan lembut yang kentara, membawa ciuman manis itu menjadi lebih lama. Junghan dan Jisoo saling memagut, menikmati bibir satu sama lain.

Mereka tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Junghan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jisoo, sementara Jisoo memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Mereka tenggelam akan suasana hangat yang mereka ciptakan sendiri di awal musim dingin ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The end.**

 **Wow, twoshoot yang panjang sekali hehe dan aku berhasil menyelesaikannya. Untuk kebutuhan cerita, aku membuat Seokmin menjadi lebih muda dari Mingyu di sini. Tidak apa kan?**

 **Maafkan aku atas kesalahan dalam fanfic ini maupun typo yang menyebar dimana-mana.**

 **Terimakasih~**


End file.
